Everything
by Moe-chama
Summary: Tamaki is sent to France to discuss a re-engagement to Éclair Tonnerre. When Haruhi finds out, she puts her life on the line to get him back. TamakixHaruhi. Violence. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, or the characters.

---------------------------------

Tamaki Suoh carefully let his eyes flutter open. Yawning, he sat up, and looked around at his dark, stuffy bedroom.

Moving strangely quickly for somebody who just woke up, he got out bed, and walked over to the window. He grabbed the curtains and thrust them open, letting the early morning sun fill his bedroom.

He smiled, and pushed open the window. The light breeze brushed past his silk pajamas and Tamaki closed his eyes, sighing.

"Another beautiful day," he breathed happily.

"Isn't it, Tamaki?"

Tamaki jumped at the sound of the voice. He whirled around, to see a tall man at his doorway, wearing a black suit. He smiled. "Good morning, my son."

"Good morning, Father."

Yuzuru Suoh moved from the doorway over to Tamaki, and placed a hand on his head. "Get ready. We're leaving soon."

Tamaki blinked. "What? We're going somewhere?"

"Yes. We're going to France."

Tamaki jumped, shocked. "France?! Why are we going to France?"

Yuzuru waved his question away. "No reason. Just get ready."

Tamaki backed away from his father's hand, and scrunched his face up, crossing his arms. "There _is _a reason, Father. Tell me, or I'm not going." He stood his place like a stubborn child, waiting for an answer.

Yuzuru couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you sure you're seventeen?"

"Hmph."

"Fine. If you must know, we're going to the Tonnerre estate."

Tamaki's eyes widened at the name. "You mean, _Éclair _Tonnerre's estate?

"Yes, that's the one. Miss Tonnerre has asked for your grandmother to reconsider an engagement. In response, she demanded me to accompany her to a meeting with Miss Tonnerre and her parents. I accepted, only if you could come as well. It _is_ your marriage we're discussing, after all."

Tamaki was silent for a moment. He hung his head, and stared at the floor. "Father, I'm sorry. But...Éclair is not the person I wish to marry."

"I understand. But you know better than to go against your grandmother's wish." He patted Tamaki's shoulder. "Now put on something nice. We leave for the airport in about a half an hour." And with that, Yuzuru left his son alone.

Tamaki turned and looked at the sky. _What will I do? It won't mean anything if I disagree with the marriage plans. Grandmother will just ignore me, and accept the marriage with or without my approval. And, I'll probably never come back to Japan as soon as I leave. What about the Host Club? What about Haruhi...?_

A small blush fell upon Tamaki's cheeks. During the Ouran Fair, Haruhi stopped Tamaki from going with Éclair to France, and the two had become closer friends then they were before. And Tamaki had finally stopped considering Haruhi to be his daughter.

"Master Tamaki?"

Tamaki's thoughts were broken as he turned to look at his maid, Shima. "Master Tamaki, your father says you need to get ready for your flight."

"Yes, Shima, I know."

The old maid nodded and walked out of Tamaki's room. Tamaki sighed and walked into his closet. He picked out a suit, a very, _very_ light green one, and changed into it.

Afterward, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kyouya's number. It was still early, so as expected, Tamaki got Kyouya's message machine. Tamaki sighed, half with relief, half with disappointed. He didn't want Kyouya's wrath so early in the morning, but he also wanted to hear Kyouya's actual voice, for some support.

Silently, he waited until he heard the beep.

"Kyouya? It's me. Listen, I've got to tell you something..."

----

Haruhi was busy making herself breakfast. She didn't have school this week, and nether did the other Host Club members this week. She knew she would be brought into some sort of idiotic scheme by Tamaki, so she decided to make a nice breakfast.

_Might as well start the day off on a good note. Who knows what kind of chaos I'll probably get dragged into today?_

Haruhi sighed. It was like a never ending cycle for her, only adding more stress to her life. But, she did make the decision to stay with the Host Club, even after she payed off the eight million yen debt she owed them for breaking their vase on her first day, so she had to live with it.

When she was done making her breakfast, she sat down at the table and silently ate it. Her father was working all night, and he wouldn't be home until noon, which was still three hours away.

Suddenly, the phone rang. _Crap. It's still early, damnit._ Groaning, she stood up, walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi!" Kyouya Ootori's voice rang through the receiver.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"I need you to come to my house, **NOW**!"

The loud demand made Haruhi's ears ring. "Kyouya-senpai, slow down. What's going on?"

"It's that idiot, Tamaki. He's gone!"

Haruhi froze. "Gone?"

"He left with his father for France a while ago. He's going to the Tonnerre estate."

_Tonnerre._ The name made Haruhi's blood curl. Éclair Tonnerre had tried to take Tamaki away to France before. And if Tamaki hadn't saved Haruhi from falling out of the horse-drawn carriage and off the bridge, he would have gone to France and married Éclair. If Tamaki was going to the Tonnerre estate, Haruhi knew it wasn't good.

"Hang on, Kyouya-senpai. I'll be there as soon as I can." Haruhi hung up the phone, and ran to her room. She opened the closet, and grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing, which was a pink tanktop, and a pair of jeans. She changed out of her pajamas and into these, and threw on a sweater.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly wrote a note to her father, and ran out the door, just remembering to lock it before rushing toward the direction of the subway.

_Dad,_

_I'm at Kyouya's place, and possibly in France._

_See you when I get back._

_Haruhi_


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Kyouya is right in here, miss."

The maid pointed to a nearby door. Haruhi thanked the maid and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya turned his head. He was sitting on one of the couches.

"I'm surprised I'm the only one here."

"That's because you were the only one I called." Kyouya pointed to the couch opposite from him. "_Sit._"

Haruhi cringed at the coldness in Kyouya's voice, but still sat down on the opposing couch.

"So why is Tamaki-senpai going to the Tonnerre estate?"

"Well, from the message he left on my phone about three hours ago stated that Éclair asked for his hand in marriage again. Tamaki's grandmother decided to hold a meeting at the Tonnerre estate to discuss marriage terms. She demanded that Tamaki's father would attend, but he would only come if Tamaki would as well. So, now he and his father are on a plane headed to France."

He pushed up his glasses on his nose. "Haruhi, you're going to tear my furniture."

Haruhi looked down, to see her hand clentching the edge of the couch tightly. "Uh, sorry," she muttered, placing her hand on her thighs. "So that's it? He just going to France, without telling us about it?"

Kyouya nodded. "And judging by Éclair's small obsession of power over Tamaki, it's most likely that he won't be coming back to Japan if the marriage is accepted."

Haruhi stood up and slammed her hands on the coffee table. "That's an outrage! We have to bring him back!"

"I know. But it's a thirteen hour plane trip from Tokyo to France, and Tamaki left about three hours ago. By the time we get into France, it probably will be too late, and the marriage will be decided."

"So what? Last time, the marriage was already decded, but Tamaki-senpai still ended up staying. If we can convice him to come back, then it doesn't matter what his grandmother or Éclair decide."

Kyouya stared at her for a moment. He shook his head and sighed. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. I could sense it started when he saved you from falling off that bridge."

Haruhi looked at Kyouya like he was crazy.

Kyouya smiled and opened his laptop. "Very well. I'll have arrangments made for your plane ride to France, Haruhi."

Silence. "Say what?"

Kyouya started typing. "It's a good thing that we finally got you a passport. Saves me a lot of trouble."

"Huh?"

"It'll probaby be your first time out of Japan, so try to not get distracted, okay?"

Haruhi held up her hands. "Hold on, Kyouya-senpai. What are you talking about?"

"You're going to France, to get back our Idiot King."

"But why me?!

"Hmm, there's a flight that leaves in about thirty minutes. I think you could make that."

"Kyouya-senpai!"

Kyouya shut his laptop and stood up. "Because you don't want Tamaki to leave the Host Club and Japan, like me. Because you stopped him from leaving before. And…" He paused and smiled. "…because he would really love seeing you in that outfit."

Haruhi groaned. "Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm apart of a wealthy family. If I showed up with you to stop Tamaki from marrying Éclair, there's a possibility that my family's company will be sued."

_The Shadow King strikes again_.

"Fine. When does my flight leave?"

"Soon. I just bought your ticket online. Luckily, the airport isn't far away from here. Let's go."

He grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her out of his room. He didn't let go until they were outside his mansion. The limoscene was just waiting there, the engine running already to go. "I'll escort you there, and get you all ready to go. After that, I'm leaving. Oh, yes, I forgot."

Kyouya reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Haruhi. "This is the address to the Tonnerre estate. When your in France, give this to a cab driver. I'll give you some money when we're at the airport."

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya. "You don't need to give me your money..."

"It's not mine. It's the money I've made off selling pictures of you and your belongings at the Host Club. It's all in an account for you, ready to go.

Haruhi sighed, and looked at the address. _To think, Tamaki is actually going to go to that hell-hole. What a complete idiot._

"Are you ready to go, Haruhi?" Kyouya called, already getting into the limoscene.

Haruhi hesitated. Was she? Memories of him flashed through her head. How Tamaki was always a gentleman, his child-like , his smile...she was really going to lose that if she didn't act.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

----

"Nice timing. Your flight leaves in six minutes," Kyouya said, as he started dragging Haruhi to her plane.

"Kyouya-senpai, I _can _walk."

"Oh, that reminds me." He stopped at the gate, and held out his hand. "Give me your cell phone."

Haruhi blinked, but reached into her sweater pocket, and pulled out the cell phone Hikaru and Kaoru had lent her. She placed it in Kyouya's hand. "Is there a reason you want my cell phone?"

"Yes. Because you're going to be in France, you'll probably receive calls from your father, wondering where you are."

Haruhi nodded. "What about the other Host Club members?"

"I'll tell them as soon as you leave."

Kyouya looked at his watch. "You should be going on the plane now. Haruhi…" He grabbed his underclassmen's shoulders. "…bring him back." He patted her shoulder, and walked away.

Haruhi watched him leave. _Will I be able to bring him back? _Thoughts of Tamaki and Éclair fluttered into her head, and a wave of jealously washed over her. She turned and started walking forward.

_I have no choice. Whether I'm too late or not, I'm bringing Senpai home to Japan._


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki gaped at the size of the Tonnerre estate.

It was about three times the size of the Ootori and his own home in Japan _combined_.

"Tamaki, do you see that up there?" Yuzuru broke Tamaki out of his shocked state. Tamaki followed his father's gaze up the main Tonnerre mansion. Near the top, he saw a room. It seemed to just stick out of the mansion, and he noticed that the ceiling of the room, and the three side walls jutting out were all made of pure, fragile glass, while the floor was solid.

"Up there is where the meeting is going to be held. Let's go, son." Yuzuru grabbed Tamaki's arm and tugged his son towards the door, letting go before he knocked.

A butler answered. "Ah, the Suoh family. Do come in, we've been expecting you." Yuzuru and Tamaki walked in and were ushered away from the door by the security.

"The mistress and your mother are already upstairs. Please follow me."

The three men started up the stairs. Yuzuru noticed something odd. "Excuse me, sir, but where are all the maids?"

"The maids have been banned from the main home until your meeting is finished."

"I see."

The butler led them all the way to the sixth floor of the mansion, and into the glass room. Instantly, Tamaki saw his grandmother, sitting on one of the three couches in the room. She took one look at him and scowled. "Yuzuru, you and you're filthy child come here," she demanded. He and his father walked over to the couches, and Tamaki saw three people, two on one couch, and one on the other.

The two people were much older than Tamaki, about the same age as his own father. Undeniably, they were a very good-looking man and woman. The other was a ravishingly beautiful young woman. She wore a thin black dress, showing off her elegant figure. Her red hair flowed past her shoulders, curling at the end. Bright, blue eyes were shown beneath her long eyelashes, and her perfect red lips curled into a smile when she saw Tamaki. The young woman extended her hand out to him.

"Hello there, Tamaki."

"Hello, Miss Éclair," he smiled, and gently kissed her extended hand. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked.

Tamaki's grandmother growled at the gesture. "You." She pointed a finger at Tamaki, and motioned him to sit next to Éclair. Tamaki obeyed, and took his seat. Éclair wrapped her hand around Tamaki's. She turned and smiled at him, before turning away.

It was obvious to Tamaki that this beautiful woman was in love with him.

But, even so, he felt no love towards her.

Yuzuru took his seat next to his mother, and faced Éclair's parents. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but we were summoned here today to discuss the possible marriage between my son, Tamaki Suoh, and your daughter, Éclair Tonnerre."

Éclair's parent's nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"So, let us begin."

_This is it_, Tamaki thought. _This marks the end of my life in Japan._ The Host Club member's faces flashed through his head: Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and finally Haruhi. In his mind, Haruhi smiled and waved at him, making a wave of sadness and depression pass over his heart.

----

Haruhi arrived in France about an hour after Tamaki arrived at Éclair's mansion. She was the first off the plane, and first out of the airport. Almost immediately, she summoned a cab. Haruhi climbed in, and handed the driver the address Kyouya had given her.

The driver read the address. "So you wanna go to the Tonnerre place?"

"Yes, now hurry up!" Haruhi snapped. The name made her blood boil, and her hands clench into tight fists. She hadn't slept on the plane ride, but wasn't tired. The thoughts of Éclair and Tamaki together, and the strong feeling of jealousy in her heart had kept her awake.

Oh, how Haruhi loathed that girl.

What also kept her from sleeping were Kyouya's words:

"_I knew it would happen sooner or later. I could sense it started when he saved you from falling off that bridge."_

She still had no idea what he meant by that, but she could sense herself relaxing a bit whenever she saw Tamaki's face in her mind, but she could also feel her cheeks slightly turn red. _I don't have time to figure out what it means. Right now, I have to get Senpai home._

About a half an hour later, the cab pulled in front of the estate. Haruhi paid the driver, and ran out towards the main house. She pulled the door open, and was greeted by two security guards. "Where is the meeting about the Tonnerre and Suoh weeding?" she asked.

"On the sixth floor."

Haruhi nodded and dashed through the door and started up the stairs. But the guards grabbed her sweater and prevented her from going any further.

Haruhi growled. She didn't have time for this. She slithered out of her sweater and continued running up the stairs.

"Hey!" The guards called behind her, but Haruhi didn't stop. She knew they were chasing her, and she couldn't afford getting caught. Tamaki was almost too close, and she had to at least see him. Maybe seeing how concerned she was about him would convince him not to go through with the wedding.

She continued to climb the stairs, her determination keeping her going, and before she knew it, she was on the sixth floor. Haruhi hastily began opening doors, looking for her target.

----

"So it's an agreement. Tamaki and Éclair will be married," Tamaki's grandmother stated.

"Before we finish up, Suoh, I want to know about what the bride and groom are feeling."

Éclair's mother turned and looked at Tamaki and Éclair. "Éclair, I already know that you want to marry this man." Éclair nodded in agreement, gripping Tamaki's hand tightly.

"But, what about you, Tamaki? Do you want to marry Éclair?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the doors to the glass room busted open.

"Senpai!" a familiar voice called.

Tamaki turned, to see Haruhi, breathing heavily. "Haruhi?!" Tamaki asked, shocked. He jumped up, breaking away from Éclair and running over to the commoner girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, and blushed a bit. Seeing Tamaki worried about her made her feel like she wasn't too late.

"There she is!"

The security guards caught sight of Haruhi, and began sprinting towards her. Haruhi broke away from Tamaki and ran over to the other side of the wall, right into a corner. She turned and saw the guards had trapped her.

"Stop."

Tamaki's grandmother stood up and beckoned the guards away from Haruhi. They obeyed and went to stand by the door. Tamaki's grandmother turned to look at Haruhi, rage and disgust in her eyes.

"You stupid, dirty commoner! How dare you interfere!" She reached out a hand and slapped Haruhi across the face, making her slam into the wall. Everyone gasped.

But a loud cracking noise made everyone's heart stop.

Haruhi held her breath and she lightly turned to see that the wall she was leaning against had a giant crack in it. Lightly, her finger accidentally tapped against the glass.

The shattering noise made Haruhi gasp, and she felt herself slowly falling back, with no wall to lean against. She had broken the glass wall, and had fallen through.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki rushed past his grandmother, practically pushing her aside. He reached out a hand, and Haruhi did the same. Their fingers slid against each other, but neither person was able to grab the other's hand. Haruhi felt her feet leave the floor and her whole body was falling through air, her arm still extended out.

Haruhi saw Tamaki leaning out of the broken hole in the window. The expression on his face was a mixture of shock, terror and pain. She hadn't seen that expression since her father wore it when her mother died. It broke Haruhi's heart.

_I did that to him. I was supposed to be helping him, but I hurt him while doing so. _Tears formed in her eyes. _I'm sorry, Senpai._

Suddenly, Haruhi felt herself hit the ground, hard. A searing pain shot through her arm and leg. Everything started to go black, as Haruhi felt objects pierce her skin.

The last thing she heard was a horror-filled wail.

"HARUHI!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"HARUHI!!!!"

Tamaki was in hysterics. He finally was able to drag his eyes from Haruhi six stories below and bolted out of the room.

"Tamaki, come back!" His grandmother barked, but Tamaki ignored her and started down the stairs.

"I hope that answers your question, Mother."

Everyone turned to face the speaker. "He doesn't want to marry me," Éclair sighed. "I think he wants to marry that Fujioka girl, and I can't change that. I don't want to force him to marry me if he doesn't love me." There was a trace of sadness in her voice.

"I see," her father nodded. "Than the wedding is off, Suoh."

Tamaki's grandmother scowled, furious. "Yuzuru." she growled, facing her son. "I want you on a plane out of France. You, your son, and that filthy girl. There'll be a car outside waiting for you three in five minutes. It'll take you straight to the airport."

Yuzuru nodded. "I understand, Mother, but you've probably noticed Miss Fujioka's current state. Don't you think we should stop by the hospital before leaving France?"

"I could care less about that naïve commoner, Yuzuru. In fact, I'm more worried about the state of the window. Now, leave my presence at once."

"Of course." Yuzuru bowed to his mother and the Tonnerre family, and walked out of the glass room.

----

Tamaki burst through the front doors. Hastily, he ran around the building, until he was standing over Haruhi.

Her body was completely limp. Random pieces of glass stuck out from everywhere. The biggest piece stuck out from her forehead. Luckily, it was the piece that landed on her head.

Tamaki fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"Haruhi?"

There was no answer. Tamaki gently placed a hand on her chest. He sighed of relief when he felt out heartbeat. _She's not dead. Thank God._

Ever so gently, he pulled out a piece of glass from her hand. And then one from her shoulder, and then one from her leg. He continued to pull out and toss aside the blood-stained glass bits, until he got to the one in her forehead.

_Should I take it out? It might be really deep, and it could have done some damaage..._ Carefully, he took hold of the glass, and gently tugged at it. _Okay, so it's not in too deep. _He kept tugging, until it finally let loose. He tossed it aside, and examined the rest of Haruhi.

He didn't get far, when he noticed the tears in Haruhi's closed eyes. Carefully and curiously, he brushed them away.

_Why was she crying?_

"Tamaki!" his father called, interrupting Tamaki's thoughts. "Tamaki, our ride is here!"

Tamaki turned and nodded at his father. He gingerly placed his arms under and around Haruhi's shoulders and knees, and picked her up. Luckily, the cuts in these areas had been small and had stopped bleeding.

He walked over to a limo and Yuzuru, who was looking over Haruhi with concerned eyes. "Don't worry, she isn't dead, and all the cuts seem to be minor. Except this one…" Tamaki eyed the large gash on her forehead, where blood was still spilling out.

Yuzuru nodded, and placed a handkerchief against Haruhi's wound. "We need to get going, Tamaki. Your grandmother has prevented us from seeing any help until we've landed in Japan." He paused as his son gawked at him. "We can use the medical staff back at our estate in Japan, but we must leave."

Tamaki nodded, and, after taking the handkerchief from his father, he climbed into the limo, Haruhi still in his arms.

----

Tamaki was under protected watch over Haruhi. She was always beside him, and he wouldn't let anyone else hold her, afraid of her condition getting worse.

He still was, even after being on the Suoh's private jet for six hours. Haruhi sat next to him, her legs resting on his lap, and her head against his shoulder.

Tamaki was watching her sleep. Her face seemed so gentle and calm when she was asleep. It amused him. He lifted his hand and gently stroked her uncut cheeks with his knuckles.

_She's just seems so...perfect._

Suddenly, her eyelids twitched. Gently, her eyes fluttered open. Tamaki froze. Haruhi glanced around the inside of the plane, and looked up at Tamaki.

"Sen…pai?"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light hug. "How are you feeling?"

Haruhi only nodded. She carefully moved closer to Tamaki, rested her head against his neck. When Tamaki locked eyes with her, there were tears in her eyes. A sharp pain stabbed at Tamaki's heart like a knife.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai."

Tamaki's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Haruhi's eyes drifted shut, and soon fell asleep again.

A tear found its way to his eye and fell down his cheek. Tamaki lifted Haruhi's head up, and, bending over, softly kissed her cheeks. Afterward, he rested his head on top of Haruhi's.

"But why are you sorry?" he whispered.

----

"Nng."

Haruhi groaned and opened her eyes. The lights blinded her for a moment. She sat up for a moment, and looked around. It was raining outside, and she was sitting on a bed, with no clothes. The only thing covering her was a blanket.

"Where the hell am I?"

"At the Suoh mansion, Miss Fujioka." Haruhi whirled her head and saw a man wearing a lab coat, his white gloves stained with what appeared to be Haruhi's blood.

"I'm the Suoh family's home doctor. You were quite lucky, Miss Fujioka. Falling six stories out of a glass window, and only coming out with very little injury is very lucky, indeed."

Haruhi peered down at herself. From her shoulder to her elbow on her left arm, and to just past her knee on her right leg were wrapped in white bandages. Almost everywhere was small white bandages, probably covering where the glass had pierced here. She felt her forehead. A large bandage was there, covered by her brown bangs.

"Master Tamaki did a very good of getting rid of the glass bits."

Haruhi shot her head up at the doctor at the sound of the name. "Where's Senpai?"

"Up in his room. I can get a maid to show you after you get dressed," the doctor said, pulling a dress out of no where and handing it to Haruhi.

"It's okay. I can figure it out." Haruhi looked at the dress, which was a cute, red halter dress, and sighed. She didn't really want to wear it, but she was left with no other options. Reluctantly, she threw it on, tying the strings around her neck to hold it up.

Carefully, she got stood up. When it seemed that her bag leg could support her, she took a step forward. A pain shot through her leg, making her gasp. "Be careful with that leg, Miss Fujioka. You should limp to prevent pain."

Haruhi nodded and limped over to the doctor. She bowed and thanked him, and left the room.

With some maid's directions, Haruhi found her way to Tamaki's room. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, but stopped herself from opening the door.

_I think I really hurt him, _she thought. _And what happened after I fell? Did Tamaki still become engaged? Did his grandmother punish him? What if he's mad at me?_

Haruhi shook her head, mad at herself. _Get a grip. It doesn't matter if he's mad. I'm only happy he's back. I'm just going to go in there, and thank him for taking care of me. He'll get over it eventually. He always does._

Haruhi nodded to herself, and twisted the doorknob and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki was leaning against his arm, which was rested on the window pane, and he watched the rain outside. He was still wearing the light green suit, since he had been too worried to change. He glanced over toward the door to see who had come into his room.

When he saw it was Haruhi, he whirled around, and his face flushed a deep red when he saw her in the red halter dress.

"Haruhi!" he ran over to her, and practically threw himself at her, tightly hugging her. "You look so _cute_!!" he squealed happily spinning with her in his arms.

Haruhi groaned. _Okay, so he's not mad at me._ "Senpai, let go of me."

Tamaki jumped away, blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Haruhi blushed back, but had no idea why.

"Hey, listen, Senpai. I just came in here to thank you for looking after me back in France. I really appreciate it." Haruhi nodded, and turned and started for the door.

"You were crying."

"….What?"

"When I found you on the ground, there were tears in your eyes. And then on the plane, you woke up for a moment, and told me you were sorry. You were crying then, too." Tamaki walked over and placed a hand on Haruhi's cheek. "But why?"

Flames seemed to flow to Haruhi's face. She subconsciously stepped backwards, causing her bag leg to buckle beneath her, making her fall over. Instantly, she found herself being lifted up, and was carried over to the giant bed in the room.

When Tamaki placed her on the bed, he sat next to her. "Haruhi, please tell me why you were crying. It's practically killing me that I don't know." He looked at her, gently brushing her hair out of her face, his violet eyes desperate.

Haruhi looked at him, her heart skipping beats at the touch. "Umm, well…" she started. "When I fell out of the building, and you couldn't catch me, you were wearing an expression that was very painful to look at for me. You see, my father wore that expression when Mom died. I could feel myself starting to cry every time I saw him. He had just lost someone who loved him very much. And when I saw you with that same expression, I thought I was going to die. I felt like I was my mother, about to leave the man she loved."

"Oh, I see." Tamaki nodded. A silence fell over the room, until they both realized it a few minutes later.

"You love me?!" Tamaki jumped up.

"I never said that, Senpai!!"

"But you did! Just now! You just said you felt like your mom, leaving the person she loved! Does this mean you love me?"

"No! Uh, I mean…Aww, damnit, I don't know!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated.

Another silence fell over the room. Both just watched each other, but were completely lost in their own thoughts.

_Is it true?_

_Do I love him?_

_Does she love me? _

_If I do love him, does he feel the same way?_

_Do I love her?_

_But, wait…_

_Wait a minute…_

"When would it have started?" they said aloud.

Yet another silence filled the air, but shorter than the others. "Well, umm." Haruhi twirled her fingers. "I _might've_ started loving you on my first day, when you helped me find my wallet…"

"And I _could've _started loving you when you looked really adorable in the Ouran female uniform…" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head.

"Or maybe, it was when you comforted me when you found out my fear of thunder…"

"And it could have possible been when I started thinking of you as my daughter…"

"Because you're always so selfless, even though you don't seem like it…"

"You're always s so independent, something I really admired about you…"

"And maybe…"

"Just maybe…"

"It could've started to show through at the Ouran Fair," they finished simultaneously.

Both blinked. It turns out both were slightly blushing at the memories of one another. "We really could be in love with each other," Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded. "You know, I didn't want to marry Éclair, mostly because I thought about you."

Haruhi turned pink. "And I put myself in all that danger because I didn't want you to marry her and leave me."

"So, does this mean I love you, Haruhi?"

"I don't know, Senpai."

They thought for a moment, and finally, Tamaki shrugged. "There is a way to find out."

He leaned over Haruhi, placing his hands on her cheeks. Slowly, Tamaki leaned in and kissed her.

The world melted around them. Nothing and nobody was there, only them. Haruhi felt all the pain just drift away, and both felt extremely dizzy. What seemed like forever thought it was only a few moments, they pulled apart.

The faces mirrored each other, flushed red and wide-eyed. "Wow," they breathed.

The answer was there. "Haruhi…I love you."

"I love you, too…Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes widened at the sound of his name. But a smile spread across his face, and one did across Haruhi's as well, and they kissed again, Haruhi wrapping is arms around his neck, and Tamaki around her waist.

A noise interrupted them. Tamaki's phone was vibrating on the table beside the bed.

Tamaki groaned and reluctantly broke away from Haruhi. He flipped open the cell phone and hit the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey, moron. Glad to hear you're back in Japan."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey, is Haruhi with you? How is she?"

Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi. "Yes, she's with me. And everything about her is absolutely perfect." He winked at her, making her blush.

"Not the greatest thing you've ever said, Tamaki."

"Huh?"

"You see, my phone is on speaker right now, and I happen to have Haruhi's f-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'EVERYTHING ABOUT HER IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT'??!! I COME HOME TO A NOTE THAT SAYS MY DAUGHTER WENT TO THE OOTORI HOUSE, BUT WHEN I GET THERE, IT TURNS OUT SHE WENT TO FRANCE TO SAVE _YOUR_ SORRY ASS??!! IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH HER WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN, YOU CAN BET THAT I'M GOING TO FRICKEN KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME, SUOH??????!!!!!!"

A beeping noise signaled that Haruhi's dad, Ranka, had hung up the phone. Tamaki slowly turned towards Haruhi, looking over her many bandages, terror, fear, and shock in his eyes

Haruhi bit her lip. "Maybe marrying the evil control freak might have been the safest move?"

---------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I like this fic. It combines some of my favorite things; stupidity, anime physics, and cliffhangers. ^.^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
